Феба Аймью
Феба Аймью was the servant of the Abelard Family. Indebted to Julia Abelard, Phoebe dedicated her life to serving the Lucifenian senator and criminal organization leader as her chamberlain. After her master adopted the orphaned Lemy, Phoebe acted as the boy's chief caretaker. History Early Life Born sometime during the 6th century EC, she later became indebted to Julia Abelard for her life.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Hired by the aristocratic politician, the new employee lived at her mansion in Rolled, Lucifenia, cleaning the house and serving her master's needs.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 1 During her time there, she became aware Julia was the leader of the criminal organization Père Noël.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Servant and Nanny After Julia adopted the orphaned Lemy on December 27, EC 600, Phoebe began taking care of the child while his mother was busy working. At some point, she heard a rumor about a ghost that came out in alleyways late at night and snorted a laugh at the tale. In EC 602, Lemy told Phoebe that he was hearing a mysterious disembodied voice talking to him. Chiding him, the servant poked fun at the notion. Thinking he was actually suffering from a headache, Phoebe instead reported it to Julia, advising she call a doctor. In EC 606, Phoebe saw Lemy come home from Milanais Theater with a cut on his mouth and asked about his injury. The former orphan then explained that he fell on the road. At some point, the boy tried helping Phoebe cook and accidentally burned himself. On August 18, EC 609, Phoebe stayed at the mansion while Julia and Lemy went to her presidential inauguration. Afterward, Lemy returned home and changed clothes, explaining he planned to head to the inauguration party at the Lucifenian Palace in Lucifenian. As he prepared to leave, Phoebe anxiously asked if it was alright for him to go to the palace alone. As she began to suggest coming along with him, Lemy interrupted that he'd go on his own.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 1 Phoebe later learned Lemy became the new assassin for Père Noël, "Fifth Pierrot", and that the boy was responsible for the prostitute murders occurring toward the end of the year. At some point, the young master asked Phoebe why she knew and remained silently complicit in their criminal acts. The servant vaguely responded that it was because she should've died a long time ago had it not been for his mother.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Downfall On September 2, EC 610, Phoebe noticed Julia constantly meeting with officials to combat the scandal regarding her following the arrest of Kaidor Blankenheim, having sent Lemy to spend the night at an inn. Once all the visitors left, Julia told Phoebe she'd be taking a nap before heading to the parliament building at noon. The next morning, Phoebe received Lemy and began making breakfast, explaining what transpired after he left. She then questioned if Julia's resignation from the presidency would occur soon. Soon after, Julia awoke and joined them for breakfast. Phoebe then poured milk into her wine glass while the president looked over her schedule book. Afterward, the servant watched as Lemy admitted to his mother that Seventh Magician was a traitor who tried convincing him to escape, claiming she was actually "Elluka Clockworker".Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Late into the night of January 26, EC 611, Phoebe was arrested by the World Police on suspicion of involvement with Père Noël.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 1 Personality and Traits Phoebe was a loyal woman dedicated to Julia Abelard. Feeling her life was indebted to the politician, she served her wholly and faithfully, acting as the caretaker for the Abelard home. While fully aware of Julia's work in the criminal underworld, Phoebe's loyalty remained undaunted and she showed little concern for her master's key involvement in the murder, forgery, and stealing Père Noël was regularly reported to perpetrate.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Her dedication to Julia extended to her adopted son, Lemy, and Phoebe made sure to care for the boy as his nanny in his mother's place when Julia herself was busy with her public and private careers. The servant wasn't superstitious and therefore heavily skeptical of the supernatural and paranormal, considering tales of ghosts and the like laughable. As a result, the woman could be crude or stubborn when told about such incidents and write them off. Regardless, the woman did demonstrate a certain rationality towards such events, concerned Lemy's claim of hearing a girl's voice was sign of serious injury to his health. Likewise, she remained kind and loving toward the Abelards throughout her tenure as their servant, quietly supporting them both.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 1 Skills and Abilities As their servant, Phoebe was well-versed in the personalities and habits of the Abelards, providing for their needs and luxuries whenever required.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 1 Due to her position, she was also extremely knowledgeable about everything that went on in the household, including its criminal activity.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Phoebe was also capable at cleaning and cooking.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 1 Character Connections Julia Abelard: Phoebe's employer. Owing her life to Julia through some circumstances, Phoebe was intensely loyal to the politician and ran Julia's household with care and precision. She was also willing to serve her despite her connection to Père Noël, instead aiding and abetting her crimes. Lemy Abelard: Phoebe's charge. Due to his being Julia's son, Phoebe took attentive care of the boy while his mother was away, showing him the same loyalty she showed Julia. She additionally took greater concern towards Lemy's health and even helped take care of his friend Rin Chan. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Phoebe's name derives from Greek, meaning "bright" or "shining". Curiosities *Phoebe is described as having wrinkles. Appearances *Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot (first appearance) References